Mahress
Architect Mahress, Protector Of The Preservation "Slavery or death? Either way i'm going to kill you in some horrible act." - Architect, Mahress Darth Mahress was a Human male Sith Lord of the Sith Empire during the great galactic and cold war. Born on Tython to a Jedi Knight under the name Kraft, Mahress learned from birth the teachings of the Jedi and the light side of the force, it was around his tenth birthday when Mahress began his lust for power and interest in the dark side of the force. Having been discovered a year later murdering his fellow padawans with his lightsaber during a trail, a Sith agent scouting the planet liberated him and brought him to the Sith Empire to begin his training as a Sith Warrior. Mahress traveled to Korriban to learn under the ways of the dark side becoming a renowned student attracting the eyes of many Sith Lords. Mahress soon left the academy after years of studying and began training under the wing of Darth Malgus. It was here where Mahress played parts in great Imperial Victories on planet's such as Hoth and Serenno, even fighting during the sacking of Coruscant. After all his service Mahress was given the title Darth and continued to serve the Empire by commanding large quantities of the Imperial Navy and even lead the sacking of Tython in which he personally decapitated his mother in front of a group of youngling Jedi. Powers and Abilities Mahress is an expert Lightsaber duelist being able to outmatch a lot of his opponents, the reason for this is because of his strength, size and durability put alongside his years of training with the Light and Dark side of the force. Mahress is also talented with the abilities Force Choke, Saber Throw and Force Push which he is able to use his brute strength and aggression in to overpower his combatants. Sith Preservation After the death of his original master and assassination of the Emperor Mahress started his plans of mutiny, to take as much of the Imperial forces as he could and seize power over the Galaxy. It was here Mahress met a force know as the Sith Preservation, who promised to bring to Preserve the Sith's power and control over it's territories. Mahress joined the Guild hoping to bring back fear and honor to the Empire. Mahress bent his knee once more to a new more powerful master of the preservation's Council, Darth Plaugis. After proving his worth and power(and also donated 62 million credits), Mahress was released from the apprenticeship and made an Architect for the guild. Mahress is known as a madman for grapes, maybe if you ask him politely he will give you one. Mahress is currently an Architect in the Sith Preservation Apprentices Mahress is currently training 4 apprentices Reesith, Tnailav, Navary and Medobrundo. All of whom serve alongside him in the Section For Protection Of The Preservation. Facts: - Mahress prefers to ride around in his Luxury Skiff rather than walking or running - Mahress Wields a Defiant Vented Lightsaber with a Green core colour crystal - Mahress likes grapes and can be seen driving around in his skiff either eating or offering them to people - Mahress was the Apprentice to Darth Plaugis - Mahress is the current Protector of the Preservation.